Valentine's Day
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: Follow these 6 lonely girls through the day of love, Valentine's Day.  Rated T for cursing and possible sexual scences : STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Prologue

_**~Ronnie and Thalia Wells~**_

Ronnie Wells was rummaging through her clothes looking for something good to just…appear out of nowhere. Her Fraternal twin, Thalia, poked her head through the door to see what her sister was doing. She shook her head as she stepped in patting Ronnie on the back scaring the crap out of her.

"WHAT THE-? Oh what do you want Thalia?" Ronnie questioned her sister standing with her hand over her right hip. Thalia laughed at her sister being a scardy cat.

"Well, I heard a lot of noise and I _**wanted**_ to make sure Alec didn't sneak in, HAHA!" Thalia sarcastically laughed as she fell back on Ronnie's bed. Ronnie only secretly wished that, but she glared at her sister.

"Watch the next time I hear you screaming, I'm going to do the same thing…but about Phil," She deviously smiled as Thalia stood up ready to kill her.

"Hey! I was making cupcakes on my iPod and it wouldn't work!" She shouted tackling her sister to the ground as their Mom shouted up from downstairs.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"Yes Mom," They mumbled in sync.

"Valentine's day is tomorrow, thee day of _**LOVE**_," She drew out on the word love as Thalia ran back to her room and had a panic attack, she _had_ to look cute for Valentine's Day.

_**~Ella Johnson~**_

Ella Johnson sat on the toilet seat as her sister stood there straightening her hair. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and Ella wanted to _dress _to _impress_ Richie. Richie was the only guy she has fallen head over freakin' heals for him…FOR YEARS.

"Ow!" Ella screeched wincing in pain from her sister burning her with the straightener.

"I'm almost done, stay still!" Her sister, Michelle, demanded her sister as she sprayed the last ounce of hairspray into Ella's hair.

"Wow, it looks amazing! Thanks Michelle!" Ella smiled looking into the mirror as she hugged her sister and left for her room. She looked at the outfit she picked out, a red silky shirt with dark jeans and her red flats. She smiled and whispered, "This Valentine's Day is going to be the best," and fell into a deep slumber.

_**~Alaine Krause~**_

Alaine Krause stood at her window looking out on to the South Philadelphia street. She was home alone at the time; her Father was driving home from his girlfriend's house. She sighed as she looked at a picture of her Mom and her.

"Why did you have to die?" She asked herself looking back outside. A group of guys were surrounding a group of slutty girls and began flirting. She rolled her eyes before walking up the stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door. She looked at her recently straightened light brown hair. Her blue eyes flashed towards her laptop on ooVoo, Brenna was calling. "I'm not answering slut," she spitted at the computer before shutting it down. She placed her iPod on the dock and played it before drifting into sleep.

_**~Brooke Nickels~**_

Brooke Nickels looked at her phone and iPod wanting to turn them on, but she knew she couldn't. The time was 9:11, _this is ridiculous,_ she thought to herself, _I need to listen to my music it freakin' 9:11 a normal teen should have to go to sleep at like 11!_ She yelled at herself and attempted to force herself to sleep. Tomorrow was her gym study hall so she didn't have to wear something that would be easy to change in and out of. So she decided to straighten her hair, wear her big hoop earrings, dark skinny jeans and a white shirt with a red heart on it. In mid thought Brooke drifted away into a light sleep.

_**~Randie Flunce~**_

Randie Flunce sat on the edge of her bed looking at her closets filled with many pairs of clothes, but none of them seem perfect. Randie grabbed her ripped jeans and a white camie, with a pink jacket to keep her warm. She knew tomorrow really meant nothing, the only guy she liked didn't even go to her school…he went to her church.

"Randie get your dog from outside!" Randie's brother, Ray, shouted from the downstairs couch as she rolled her eyes. She threw on a pair of uggs and a jacket and went to get Rudy.

"Get in her you ugly dog!" She shouted at her pug as he came running in. She didn't like her dog; he was chubby and starred at women in a weird way. Also Rudy tried humping her and her friend's legs. She raced back upstairs. She quickly got out of her clothes and into her pajamas; she slid into bed and drifted away.

_**~Back with Ronnie and Thalia Wells~**_

Ronnie looked satisfied at the outfit she had picked out for school. It was a red shirt with a heart in the bottom left hand corner. She had dark ripped jeans and black uggs, her hair was going to be curled and she would wear a necklace with the word Love on it. She simply smiled as her eyes flashed towards her clock, 11:01, she played her iPod and turned off her light before drifting off.

Thalia threw the outfit she had picked out on her bureau and laid down in bed with her light out, she was planning on wearing a purple shirt with the word Love written across the stomach, and she was to wear some dark jeans and purple converse. Thalia played some Coldplay as she drifted into a deep sleep.

_What they didn't know was what Cupid had in store for them on that Valentine's Night._

_Like this? THAN REVIEW! Thanks(:_


	2. Ronnie and Thalia

_**~Ronnie and Thalia Wells~**_

Ronnie awoke to the sound of her iPod playing "Tears Don't Fall," by Bullet for my Valentine. She smiled as she jumped out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. She plugged her curling iron in and began to curl it. Thalia moaned at the sound of her alarm and hit "snooze" she drifted back to sleep, it isn't like she was going to do something _really_ different…like her sister. Ronnie finished in a half an hour as the clock ticked 6:30 and she ran downstairs for breakfast. She quickly ate her cereal and ran upstairs.

"Someone sure has to wake me up," Thalia rolled her eyes sarcastically when she heard her sister slam the door. Thalia lazily through her clothes on and brushed her hair, "hey look another half an hour till the bus comes. Time for a nap," Thalia smiled and laid down to take a quick nap. Ronnie was attempted to put her dark ripped jeans on and fell head first into the floor.

"Ow," She said painfully as she stood back up, "stupid jeans." she mumbled and finished getting ready. She was perfecting her hair when her eyes flashed towards the clock, 7:31 it blinked and she raced downstairs in time to catch the bus. 5 minutes later Thalia awoke and screamed seeing she was going to be late to school. She threw on her shoes and ran downstairs.

"What are you still doing her?" Her mother asked her as she almost shut the door to go to work.

"I...I...slept...in," She heavily breathed throwing her sweatshirt on and her Mom shook her head.

"Come on I'll take you," Her Mom rolled her eyes and they walked to the car. They drove for five minutes until they reached the school, "bye Hun,"

"Bye Mom!" Thalia exclaimed running in through the doors. She walked up the stairs quickly and tripped, "ow," she silently mumbled and tried to gather her things.

"Need help?" A voice smiled down to her and helped her pick up some books, Thalia looked up and saw Phil and blushed immediately.

"Yeah, thanks," She smiled innocently taking the books from his hands.

"See you around," He smiled and ran away.

"Bye," She smiled dreamily.

Ronnie was standing at her locker and glanced towards Alec's locker he sat on the ground unpacking his backpack. Her eyes followed his distance to Jade, she stood there smiling and twirling her hair, flirty. Ronnie felt her blood pressure rise as she wanted to run over and rip Jade apart. She turned around and didn't see Alec turn to her and watch her unpack.

"We should so go out again; we were such a great couple! Wanna go back out?" Ronnie heard Jade ask Alec out. Tears began appearing in her eyes as she wiped them away. She slammed her door with her foot and walked towards homeroom, she didn't hear his response…she didn't want to.

"We were? I didn't know, but I like someone else." Alec questioned her and slammed his locker and walked away, he noticed that Ronnie was 3 feet away from him.

Thalia walked up to her locker with a smile on her face, she was OBSESSED with Phil, but how can she resist? He was gorgeous, sweet, and one of THEE nicest guy whoever walked this earth. If she could she would have hugged him for the help, but thought it would have been really weird. Besides, he probably likes Krista or Gabby she thought and turned and glared at the fakes as they twirled their hair in their fingers. She looked away wanting to go up and punch them in their faces. Phil glanced over a couple of times to look at Thalia, _she is really pretty_ he thought_ and nice I wonder if she likes anyone._ Phil was interrupted by Krista.

"Phil, you and me would be this school's power couple, what do you say; you, me the Janitor's closet in 5?" She asked him seductively.

"Sorry, I want a girl who is SHORTER than me," He told her and walked away while Krista had a shock look on her face, Thalia looked over and laughed having a sense of what just happened.

"Keep your voice out of my man's ear!" She heard a girl say and a fight broke out.

_**Please Review! I wanna know who do you like better so far; PhilXThalia or AlecXRonnie? Thanks for the reviews on the prologue! Next chapter is on Ella Johnson!**_


	3. Ella

_**~Ella Johnson~**_

Ella arose from her bed as her clock went off; it was 6:46. She quickly changed into her outfit and smiled as she spanned in a circle dreaming that Richie would agree. _You know, Alec is pretty hot. Sizzling bacon, wait I promised Ronnie that I wouldn't like him…I can't resist him. Besides I talk to him more than she does…Alec and I are meant to be._ She thought to herself as she rushed down stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ella," Her Mother smiled sweetly as she looked up from the day's paper. Ella poured some orange juice and took a small sip.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mom," She returned with a smile and threw her banana peel away, "bye Mom" She quickly spoke giving her Mom a peck on the check and grabbing her jacket than her backpack and went rushing to the bus. She sat down and blabbered away with Julianna as they went inside the school. Ella turned and saw Richie; he got his hair cut…it looked HORRIBLE. She gave a face of disgust and looked at Alec and sighed of relief that he was still attractive. She watched him turn and smile with his cheeks bright red and turn back around. She quickly snapped herself out of it and quickly got her books. She saw Alec follow after Ronnie and rolled her eyes and mumbled, "whore" and walked away. She was starting not to like Ronnie, and not just because she took Jade's side. She took Jade's side because who would go around and call a girl a slut or whore right to their face? _Ronnie is the drama starter there. She stole my assignment book and tortured me about Richie, what kind of girl would do that?_ What Ella didn't know was that Ronnie was fully innocent. She did that because Jade backstabbed her first, and she only tortured her to help her get _**OVER**_ him.

"What did you call me?" Ronnie snapped at Ella as she heard Ella call her a whore. Alec had stopped to watch what would happen.

"You heard me, I called _you_ a whore," She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me,"

"I can do what I want. Why are you acting so tough? Are you from South Philly?"

"No, but my best friend sure is from there,"

"I could kick your ass in a minute,"

"Then hit me,"

"Why so you can blame me?"

"No, so it gives me a MILLION reasons to punch you back," Ella threw a punch at Ronnie as she ducked which caused her to miss. Ronnie went to kick Ella behind the knee and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow" She growled from the ground, "by the way. Hey Alec, you me. Janitor's closet in 5."

"Uh I like someone else," He spoke glancing at Ronnie when he said 'like someone else'

"Wow, I can't believe you would like a backstabbing whore," Ronnie couldn't stand it and ran off to the bathroom slamming the door locking herself in there.

"What did she do to you? Ronnie is the sweetest, funniest, and prettiest girl I _ever_ met," Alec spitted looking at Ella in disgust realizing she liked him. He ran off towards the girl's bathroom. Ella rolled her eyes and went trotting off to homeroom as nearby people's mouths dropped, and each and every one of them knew that Ella was wrong and what a bitch she was. One guy, didn't believe that…and his name was Chris.

_**Dramatic? Tell me your thoughts about this in the reviews! Thank you for reviewing, sorry I can't name you! I don't want to name someone and then they change their name on here! Reviews please?**_


	4. Alaine

_**~Alaine Krause~**_

Alaine awoke to the sound of the song "What the Hell" blasting through her speakers. She moaned as she rolled over and hit snooze. She hated waking up, especially from the dream she had. It was Dante, the boy who lived down the street at her memom's, she had crushed on him since the first day she saw him at the yard sale. Ronnie, her best friend for 9 years who lived two doors down from her memom's, was there too. She was with Dante and Ronnie and a boy Justin came along, and well let's just say Justin and Dante were fighting…over her. Ronnie went running away to Alec, _of course to her "love"._ She thought to herself.

"ALAINE YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL. LET'S GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED!" Her Father shouted from downstairs. She rolled her eyes and stood up; quickly she got into her school uniform. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth and walked downstairs with her "Italian" sweatshirt covering her school shirt, underneath was her large 'BITCH' bracelet. She watched her bus pulled up and walked on with her iPod blasting away at her music. She glanced down at her phone to see Ronnie's recent text:

"Hey _Fix_Me_/3_"

"Hey"

"Sup? _Fix_Me_/3_"

"Nuttin"

"Coolio _Fix_Me_/3_

"Yeaaaaa"

"Hve fun at school Fix_Me_/3_

"U 2 happy valentines day."

"Happy valentines day to u2 _Fix_Me_/3_"

"Aweee thanks I got like 50 texts after I sent that forward"

"Aha YUR LOVED teehee _Fix_Me_/3_

"Yeaaa"

"Gohaha _Fix_Me_/3_" There conversations over text usually went like this, when the bus had come to a stop Alaine looked and saw Brenna come on. Brenna was partial death; she was the school's slut...and her best friend at Saint Lucy's.

"Hey Alaine, look at what Paul got me" She spoke; half of her words were mixed up. The only way Brenna could hear was through this magnet in her brain. She revealed a diamond bracelet on her wrist and sat down as her skirt went up revealing her underwear, unlike Brenna; Alaine wore shorts under her skirt. Joshua had turned around and said 'Hey' in sign language. Alaine wasn't death, she wasn't blind either. She just has bad eyesight, but she had gotten that fixed awhile back, now she is tortured by going to a school with the blind and death. Though she did have some classes with the school next door, they were normal students.

"Cool," Alaine faked smiled and turned to the window wishing that someone would buy something like that. Her blue eyes had a small tear in each eye as she whipped them away with her sleeve. Her iPod kept blasting away as Brenna went away bragging about herself, just making Alaine want to kill her more.

_**I HATE Brenna, just saying. Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH IT IS AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY! Thanks for the lovely reviews on the chapter before(:**_


	5. Brooke

_**~Brooke Nickels~**_

Brooke glared at her clock; she growled not wanting to wake up. _Great, another day, another breaking heart_, she thought to herself as she threw the covers off and stumbled out of bed.

"Shit!" She shouted as her face fell into the ground, she gathered herself up as she quickly got changed. She starred at her hair which was straightened the night before; she brushed her hair out, shouting in pain when her brush came into contact with some knots. She applied some make-up and grabbed her jacket and backpack, and then she rushed out the door for Bayley's house.

"Hey Brooke." Bayley smiled as she answered the door.

"Hey, let's go." She smiled as we walked down the street towards the bus stop. They talked about stupid people, cough Steven cough, as the bus arrived the two climbed on. Brooke looked at Alec, the boy who sat behind her, he was really quiet and just stared out the window…weird. _Canadians must be weird, _she shook her head and turned to Alianna, they laughed through the entire bus ride as they walked into the school. Brooke's eyes stopped on her best guy friend, Finn, the way his brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light, oh how she loved his small smile. Butterflies accumulated in her stomach just looking at him, she quickly snapped herself into reality remembering what Nick told her about him, and she just looked away. Not realizing it, he looked at her watching her smile with her friends. He smiled sweetly and turned back around. Brooke opened her messy locker as she started yelled at it for being horrible. She finally slammed it about 5 times before it finally closed.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_." She hummed before disappearing into homeroom.

"Wow, I can't believe Alec he turned me down! I mean seriously, Dyl would you turn me down?" Jade whined about her life, _shut up before I slap you whore_, Brooke rolled her eyes at her and took her seat as she tapped her pencil singing "_Drowsy Chaperone"_ in her mind. Her mind began drifting off into her thoughts of Finn, right now she wanted a hug…from him.

"Brooke," A voice spoke from behind her as she turned and saw Alec, "this is from Steve." He smiled small and handed her a card. Her heart thumbed at the speed of her mind, why would Steve give her a card?


	6. Randi

_**~Randi Flunce ~**_

Randi growled at the sound of her Mom cursing some horribly words as her Mom attempted to blow dry her hair. Her eyes looked over at the clock as it blinked 6:39.

"Ugh." She moaned knowing she had 20 minutes to sleep; she just couldn't fall back asleep. She noticed her iPod still playing and shut it off before the horrible dream replayed in her mind. The dream was about her and Ronnie being cool with all the cool kids and she got with…EW…the ogre. Never again would she dream of a horrifying dream like that. Then somehow her old crush, Tim, got pulled into it. Randi nearly puked just thinking about it. Trying to change her thoughts, Randi got up and began changing for school. She brushed her brown hair as it fell into place; Randi's brown skin looked perfect with the outfit as she placed a white bow into her hair. She looked back at the clock to realize it was only 7:15. She had 5 minutes till she had to go down to the bus stop, she decided to head downstairs. She realized her Mom and sister left, her brothers weren't home either. It was just her and Rudy. The pug looked at her helplessly and turned his head sideways and began running towards her.

"No! Go away stupid dog! Give me my fucking sock! You know what Rudy? FUCK YOU!" She shouted at her dog as she starred at her ripped sock. Her eyes looked back at the clock, 7:19. "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed running upstairs grabbing a random sock and throwing her uggs on quickly. She grabbed her backpack and purse. She locked Rudy in the laundry room and ran out the door, she turned and locked it. The bus pulled the corner as she ran down the hill to catch it and made it on time. She looked at Jocelyn and rolled her eyes at her and her perverted friends; Randie sat down against the window and waited till school appeared. When the school was in sight the bell rang sending them rushing out to get to their lockers. When Randie arrived she began talking to Mackenzie about guys they thought were hot. Laughing like crazy, she and Sydney started walking to homeroom. _Just another normal day_, she thought. If only she knew.


	7. Kissin' You

_**~Ronnie and Thalia Wells~**_

Ronnie washed away her tears and realized she had to move on. It isn't like she needed to like an immigrant from Canada. She gathered herself and walked out of the bathroom, right next to the door was Alec. Her breathing must of stopped, because at that moment…all she remembers was his eyes, black hypnotizing her into his game.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she had trouble answering.

"Pocket full of sunshine." She smiled and turned around to walk back to class, feeling her heart throb because he _cared_. She shook her head and turned to watch him disappear into his class. Ronnie talked to Amber the entire time, and walked out.

Thalia laughed at Krista kicking Gabby's butt. Even though she didn't like either, she hated Gabby more than Krista. At the end Phil walked over to them and said something, she heard a bit of what he said.

"I don't like either of you, I like someone else!" He looked at Thalia when she turned her back and went to homeroom. Thalia sat through homeroom doodling some hearts in her assignment book, not caring if anyone saw. When the bell rang she smiled, knowing that she was heading for Drama. She walked up and walked down with her sister, Brooke, and Amber. Thalia was the only one in drama, the rest were in Chorus. She knew Ronnie enjoys walking because Alec was in front of her, of course. Thalia departed with the three and sat down in Drama as she glanced at Phil as he turned and smiled at her, making her heart throb loud.

Ronnie sat and listened to the story about the card Steve gave her.

"…and it said I love you, will you go back out with me, at the bottom." Brooke explained to Ronnie as she smiled

"Awe, and just on Valentine's Day too!" She squealed as Alec turned around.

"What you got a boyfriend?" He asked walking backwards facing Ronnie.

"No, do you?" Ronnie replied raising an eyebrow.

"I don't date guys." He snarled as he ran into a wall gasping for air, since the hit was hard.

"Sure." Ronnie giggled walking away as he ran up from behind her tripping her. Ronnie fell into head first into the floor. Ronnie passed out as Alec looked worried, before he ran away Brooke grabbed his arm, hard.

"Take her to the nurse or I will kill you." She growled as they helped Ronnie up and took her to the nurse.

"What happened?"

"She tripped and fell head first." Alec spoke fast as Brooke gave him a side glare.

"Oh ok, she will have to stay here till she wakes up, but I'll need someone to stay here and hold the ice. I have to go do some work, and my assistant isn't here today." The nurse explained as Alec and Brooke looked at each other.

"You're her best friend." He whispered into Brooke's ear.

"You are the reason she is here." Brooke gave him a glare and ran out the door before he could leave. _Lovely, she will probably slap me when she wakes. God hates me again, at least I'm not getting my ass kicked by Thalia. Or having Thalia and Hanan throw me into a trashcan…also into a door, desk, table, locker, AND wall._ Alec thought and sat there, wanting to hide.

Thalia laughed at one of Phil's innocent jokes during Drama. The bell rang and everyone filled out, Phil came up to her, but didn't say anything. He brushed his hand in front of her hand, making it look like he wanted to hold her hand. Her cheeks grew red as she looked at him.

"You know, your hand is right in front of mine."

"Opps, sorry." He blushed as he ran into a door. Thalia laughed as he regained himself and ran up the stairs. Thalia fell up the stairs, as she rolled her eyes. Falling seemed to be the objective of the day, didn't it? Thalia laughed, but quickly realized she didn't see her sister. She shook her head, thinking that her sister probably had her locker jammed, or got sent to the principal's office again. The first time it was for cursing of a boy.

"You inpregreable bastard! I'm missing chorus, on a valentine's day! I could be singing the solo to Fix You!" Ronnie growled and sat up about to attack Alec.

"I wanted Brooke to stay here, but she ran out before I could leave!"

"Good, Ronnie. You have a choice of to either go home or to stay in school." The nurse smiled coming in and looked at the two.

"I'll stay!" Ronnie smiled jumping out of the bed and raced out, with Alec following. The hallways were empty by now, it was 2nd period. "You know, I still don't like you." She smirked as the two stopped walking right in front of the janitor's closet.

"I should hug you for that." He smirked, rolling his eyes. Not wanting to go to reading.

"Don't you dare touch me." Right then Alec hugged her. Since Ronnie was leaning up against the door to the janitor's closet, the door swung open as Ronnie fell back falling with Alec on top of her. The door swung shut after they fell in, since the closet was long, but thin. Most student couples went in here to go all the way or to just make out.

"Well, the door locked on its own."

"I'd really appreciate it if you got off of me." As their faces were inches away, with the two's luck, an old book fell from a creaking shelf and landed on Alec's head. In the end, the two were kissing.

**Cliff hanger, hehe. Very action packed episode. Well please review telling me whether it is bad or good, because I don't know anymore! REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS BAD! **


End file.
